Back To Square One
'Bitter Struggles' In the near by mountains of Radiant City near a waterfall that was deep inside the forest, Ray Martinez was sitting on a rock as he looked at his brand new Zanpakuto. Looking at the blade was a big feeling of unknown as he felt nothing from inside his heart or even is soul. He then found the last part of his brother which was in the form of a pill, in his mind all he could hear was emptiness as no Hollow voice or even normal voice was heard. The reality had finally set in, he had lost all of his powers except for his Powerful Spiritual energy. "So This is how you're going to be now that you've lost some pathetic spirit?!" A voice said as Ray turned around seeing the three people he hated more than anything in this world, Desire, Purpose, and Sage. "Well well, i thought i had seen the end of you three many years ago." Ray said standing up as he left the blade on the ground. "We never said anything about leaving, you're way too important to leave alone." Desire said smiling as she grew a stump from the ground and sat down on it. "Look i don't know why you would think I'm this stupid destiny child but guess what I'm not!" Ray growled as he gave an angry look at them."I lost my powers.... all those years of practicing and training amounted to absolutly Nothing so I KNOW I'M NOT THIS STUPID DESTINY CHILD!!!" Ray roared but was then punched by Sage and stabbed right in his gut by Purpose. "Do you truly believe we care about a worthless being like yourself?" Sage said as he grabbed Ray's neck,"All you are is expendable nothing more and nothing less." He said. Ray growled as he coughed up blood. "All you are is our pet waiting for his next master's orders..... Anything else including you're precious family are tools made for our amusement." Purpose glared at him. Sage let Ray fall down to the ground as the three put their hands on Ray's head and transported away from the forest. 'Resolution' Inside Ray's mind were flashbacks showing his entire life with the voices coming in from left to right as he slowly opened his eyes. He found himself laying down on stone tiles with his blood dripping all over the floor as the three stood over him glaring down at him. They shook their heads as suddenly energy started to spirial all over the area as it entered inside Ray's body instantly healing his wound. Ray felt strange as he stood up and found himself in an ancient training area with the outside of the arena covered with big trees. He then felt his new blade on his hip and grabbed it as if the blade itself wanted to truly become part of Ray. "Where are we?" He asked still stunned by the amount of energy around him. "This is called Amino.... when you lost the power of the Center that was inside your body, it reunited with it's original master unbinding us to create this beautiful place." Desire said smiling as the energy swirled around her. "Okay that part i can understand but why exactly did you bring me here?" Ray asked but then felt a powerful burning on his arm causing him to fall down on his knees. After a few seconds the burning stopped as the right arm shirt of Ray was burned off and on his arm was a tribal markings tattooed all around it. "The Center as you may not know is in fact alive, it sees all the things a person it chooses experiances through." Sage said while he managed to ease the pain of Ray from the branding on his arm caused by the energy around him. "So the Center decided that you deserved you're reward and created this place for you, plus gave you the only key ever." Purpose said as Ray felt the tattoo merging with his Soul-Reaper form. "It will be up to you how this world of yours will be... You will forever be the master of this realm." The three said at the same time as they disappeared away leaving Ray to be in awe of His new realm. Suddenly he realized something.... no matter how many times he would ever be broken down, he never gave up and now at this time There was no way that was going to happen. He raised his right arm and roared proclaming his leadership to this realm as he took one last look at the pill of his brother then crunched it as the energy erupted. To Be Continued.